This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Resource personnel are interested in exposing youth to science and developing early interests in scientific careers. This is accomplished through laboratory tours and scientific demonstrations at off-site institutions. Resource personnel also give lectures to local groups and societies who have an interest in mass spectrometry, analytical chemistry, and applications in biology and pharmacy.